


lowkey, no pressure

by rosecolor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolor/pseuds/rosecolor
Summary: Jeno loves Jaemin, he really does. But this, this is... something he’s not sure he can do.(Or: Jaemin asks Jeno if he can eat his ass.)





	lowkey, no pressure

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin: skate fast eat ass love your boyfriend unconditionally

Jeno loves Jaemin, he really does. He’s not lying when he says he’s never felt the way he feels about Jaemin towards any other person. But this, this is... something he’s not sure he can do. It’s not even something he’s thought about, if he’s being honest, and now that he has he’s not even sure it’d _feel_ good. He once told Jaemin he was down for anything, but _this_.

It starts like this: They’re in Jaemin’s childhood bedroom. It’s not the sexiest place to makeout but if Jaemin is anything it’s insatiable. He has a hand on Jeno’s ass, pressing him closer, grinding against him, and then pulls away. 

“Can I eat your ass?” 

Jeno yanks his head back to look Jaemin in the eyes. They’re wide and hopeful and _oh god_ he’s being serious. “What?”

Jaemin pulls him closer to mouth at his neck. Jeno practically melts, like he always does around Jaemin. He presses one last kiss to his carotid and then catches his earlobe with his teeth. “I want to eat you out.”

“I…” Jeno trails off, eyes slipping shut as Jaemin presses gentle kisses to his jawline. “didn’t think you were into that.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Jaemin asks, punctuating his question with a playful bite to Jeno’s bottom lip. 

Jeno pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt, pressing his lips to his in an attempt to distract him. It doesn’t work, Jaemin pulls away before he’s able to lick into his mouth. Jeno sighs. “Me?”

“That’s okay,” Jaemin says, plopping his head down onto the pillow, hair fanning out. “I just want you to think about it.” He grabs Jeno’s hand, intertwining their fingers, “For me, please.”

Jeno brings their hands to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to Jaemin’s knuckles. “Alright. For you.”

 

 

He’s back in his dorm room when Jaemin’s words really hit him. Eating Ass. Ass eating. Jaemin wants to eat his ass. Fuck. Jeno doesn’t even know how that works. Sure, he’s watched his fair share of incredibly inaccurate porn, but one: it’s been a long time; he has a boyfriend now and it’s kind of unnecessary, and two: the key words here are _incredibly inaccurate_. 

List Of People Jeno Could Talk To About Eating Ass: No One. Okay, that’s a lie, but that’s the amount of people he feels _comfortable_ talking about it with. Jeno pulls out his phone with a sigh, resigning himself to the fact that can’t just hit himself on the head and know everything about ass eating, and opens up Google. 

Hesitant fingers type out the words _does it feel good to have your ass ate_ , immediately backspacing and retyping _how to eat ass_. Jeno pales as he reads the first link ( _How to Eat Ass: The Yummy Checklist to Eating Booty Like a Boss_ ) and his pointer finger hovers over it. 

Jeno hears the door unlock and he throws his phone across the room, settling back against the bed in what he hopes is a casual position that doesn’t give away his recent internet searches. (Wait... was he in private browsing mode? Oh no.) Mark walks through the door as he’s contemplating in horror what browser he used, and Jeno tries his best to act normal.

“Hey,” Mark greets him, setting down his backpack on his desk chair. “What’s this?” he asks, bending down to pick up Jeno’s phone. 

Jeno jumps up from the bed. “It’s nothing! I just…” he trails off when he notices that Mark’s already reading the page, looking up at Jeno with what can only be described as a shit-eating (ha ha) grin when he’s finished. 

“So who’s the one getting their ass eaten? You or Jaemin?” Mark asks, tossing the phone back to Jeno.

Jeno catches it begrudgingly. “Me.” 

“Alright, start from the beginning, how did this come to be a thing,” Mark says, flopping down onto his bed. 

“We were making out and he asked me if he could eat my ass,” Jeno says, picking at a loose thread on his comforter. 

Mark snorts. “How blunt of him.” Jeno nods in agreement. “Okay, it comes down to two things. One, are you down, and two, where are you guys going to do it, because I refuse to sexiled and I don’t think you want the entire dorm in on your first ass eating experience.”

Jeno grabs a pillow and throws it at him. “Fuck you.”

“You didn’t answer my questions.”

“I don’t know and it will definitely not be here,” Jeno says, staring at the ceiling.

“Well, you have time to think about it, but trust me when I say it feels really good,” Mark says, smiling at him in a way that send a hot streak of disgust through Jeno’s body.

Jeno scrunches up his face. “Ew, gross. Remind me to never look Yukhei in the eye ever again.”

“Have you seen his tongue? God it’s amaz—” 

“Ewww shut the fuck up Mark I swear to God—”

 

 

Jeno does get the chance to finish his _research_ later that night after Mark falls asleep. It still doesn’t sound really appealing after he reads through half a dozen articles about it if he’s being honest. Part of him wants to do it for Jaemin’s sake; he seemed so excited about it, and that in itself makes Jeno excited.

A bit too excited, it seems, when Jeno turns onto his stomach to plug his phone in and almost whimpers at the pressure it brings against his half hard dick. He groans, flipping onto his back, and prays he can still get a decent amount of sleep as he shoves three fingers in his mouth and a hand down his shorts. 

 

 

Day four after Jaemin brings it up and Jeno still can’t stop thinking about it. It’s starting to affect his daily life, having almost said his name was ass when the barista at his usual coffee shop asked for it. He’s at the point where he can’t just turn it over in his head over and over again, he needs to talk to someone about it, which is why Renjun and Yeri’s invite to study together is a blessing in disguise. 

Jeno brings it up almost immediately, because he’s tired of thinking about it and wants advice.

“Jaemin asked me if he can eat my ass,” Jeno says in lieu of a greeting.

Renjun stares at him. “Good for you?”

Yeri snorts, hiding her face in her bag as she tries to pull out a folder. Jeno sighs. “I don’t know if I _want_ him to eat my ass.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Yeri asks, a weird look on her face.

Jeno looks back at her with an equally weird look on his face. “What does that mean?”

“I’m just saying, if Jaemin’s good at eating pussy, then he’s going to be good at eating ass,” Yeri says matter-of-factly. 

Jeno stares at her. “How do you know he’s good at eating pussy?”

“Please,” Yeri says, “everyone knows Na Jaemin is good at eating pussy.”

“It’s on his resume,” Renjun chimes in, laughing when Yeri hits him on the shoulder. 

He’s never regretted going to one of these ‘study sessions’ more in his life. “You’re not really helping me, you know that right?”

“You don’t really need help,” Renjun says, flipping to a new page in his notebook. He picks up a pen and writes _should jeno let jaemin eat his ass? pros vs cons._ Renjun then makes two different columns and names them both, moves his hand to the _pros_ side, and then begins to write. 

“Pros. It’d feel good, if Jeno can deal with Jaemin’s monster cock in his ass he can definitely handle his tongue, Jaemin’s a God at head, it’d feel really good….” Yeri reads out loud, trailing off towards the end. 

Renjun looks up from his paper that’s suspicious void of any cons. “Do I need to write more or are you convinced?”

“I’m not, but I really didn’t need to hear Yeri say ‘Jaemin’s monster cock’ out loud, so no, I don’t need you to write more,” Jeno says, sighing as he starts to pack up his stuff.

Renjun shuts his notebook. “Whatever Jeno,” he sighs and leans in closer to him, lowering his voice, “I wouldn’t be pressing you this hard if I didn’t know the only reason you haven’t agreed to it is because you’re scared. If I thought you were actually uncomfortable with the idea I would’ve shut up a long time ago.”

“I know Injunnie,” Jeno says, smiling at him. Renjun may seem overwhelming at times, but inside he’s a big softie. He’d never say that out loud though. “I should go though, thanks for the advice.”

Yeri waves goodbye as he walks away, Renjun shouting after him to call Jaemin. He doesn’t, deciding he needs more opinions as he opens up the messages app on his.

 

 

“Welcome to the council of the hoe’s. Jeno, step forward and ask us for our wisdom.”

Things Jeno thought he’d be doing on his saturday afternoon: cuddling with his boyfriend, catching up on homework, and sleeping. Things Jeno didn’t think he’d be doing on his saturday afternoon: sitting in front of two of his hyungs from his modern dance class as they call themselves the _council of the hoe’s._

Jeno sighs, accepting his fate. “Jaemin wants to eat my ass and I’m on the fence about it.”

“Go for it,” Ten says immediately, picking up one of Jeno’s fries and tossing it into his mouth. They’re at some American style diner that looked too cute not to go to, according to Ten, and Jeno regrets spending his money on fries knowing he’s not going to eat any of them.

Jungwoo grabs some for himself, solidifying Jeno’s thoughts. “I’m not so sure, why are you on the fence about it?”

“Because I have no idea if it’d actually be enjoyable or not,” Jeno says, pushing the tray closer to the two sitting across from him in the booth. 

“It’s enjoyable,” Ten says, pausing as he considers his next words, “plus I’ve heard he’s quite...good at it.”

Jungwoo, who is actually close friends with Jaemin and thus knows this first hand, nods his head along to Ten’s words. “If anything, I know Jaemin would be gentle and sort of walk you through it.”

“I know I’m just,” Jeno cuts himself off, searching for the right word, “scared,” he finishes lamely.

“That’s alright Jeno, don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, and everything will be okay,” Ten reaches across the table to pat him on the hand. 

Jeno sighs, leaning back in his seat as Jungwoo and Ten start to fight over who gets the last fry. 

 

 

Jeno and Jaemin’s first time wasn’t anything too intense. It was nice, exactly what a first time should be; a perfect mixture between soft and hard. Things didn’t start to get more intense until later, after Jaemin accidentally drunk texted him an array of scenarios in which he absolutely ravishes Jeno. It wasn’t unwelcomed—Jeno might’ve gotten off while reading them—just a bit surprising. 

That’s what Jaemin is, surprising. Spontaneous, even, in the way he pulled Jeno into his childhood bedroom the night he came over to meet his parents and sucked him off with his back against his collage of pictures of his friends from high school. Once he even palmed him over his jeans while the were out at dinner with a group of their friends, because he’s annoying like that. Jaemin eating him out is the natural progression of things, and Jeno’s starting to think that heading that is more annoying than giving in to Jaemin.

But he can’t just _tell_ Jaemin it’s okay to eat his ass, Jeno’s not going to get him all excited and pent up about it while they wait until they can be alone together enough to make it happen, that’d just end in pain for Jeno.

(It’s happened before, Jaemin stewing in his teenage boy horniness for far too long. Jeno could barely walk for three days after it because of the mixture of Jaemin drilling him into the mattress and the three orgasms he pulled out of him.)

So Jaemin’s just going to have to wait.

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t have to wait long. Soon enough both of their schedules leave way to a hole for both of them to mark as _sexy times_ and converge at Jaemin’s (thankfully) empty apartment. Jaemin presses him up against the bedroom door as soon as Jeno closes it behind him, sucking a bruise on his neck.

“Have you thought about what I asked?” Jaemin asks, pulling away from his neck to send him his signature puppy dog eyes. 

It’s useless, because Jeno’s already made up his mind. “Yes.”

“Yes you thought about it or yes I can eat your ass?” 

Jeno pushes him towards the bed. “Shut up. Both. Now hurry up I’ve been thinking about his for an annoying amount of time so you better make it good.”

“I will,” Jaemin says, picking a pillow up, “now come on, lay down.”

Jeno does as he’s told, like he always does, getting rid of his clothes as he goes. Jaemin watches him, adoration clear in his eyes, and Jeno stretches out on the bed. 

“On your stomach, it’ll be easier,” Jaemin says softly, tapping Jeno on the butt twice when he flips over. He pulls Jeno up by the hips, positioning him. Jeno tries not to think about how he’s on all fours, naked in Jaemin’s room while he’s still clothed, and about to get his ass eaten. 

“Hold yourself open for me baby,” Jaemin says, voice low. It goes straight to Jeno’s dick, along with how dirty the thought of doing that makes him feel. Jeno whines and shoves his head into a pillow, hands refusing to leave his side. “What’s wrong Jeno?”

Jeno lifts his head. “Too dirty.”

Jaemin laughs and Jeno feels it across his ass. “For me?” Damn him, Jeno thinks, damn him and the fact that he knows Jeno can’t say no to him. Jeno pouts as he shoves his arms behind himself, turning his head to press his cheek into the pillow, spreading himself open for Jaemin. 

He hums appreciatively, spreading a hand over the small of Jeno’s back and pushing down, making him arch his back more. Jaemin’s hand falls away, and Jeno almost whines at the loss of contact when he feels Jaemin start to rub his thighs. His hands move up until they’re pushing Jeno’s away, replacing them with his own.

Jaemin leans forward and finally, _finally_ presses his mouth against Jeno’s puckered hole. He sucks in a breathe, not used to the sensation, that quickly comes back out in the form of a moan when Jaemin licks a solid stripe over his entrance. 

“Oh that’s good,” tumbles out of Jeno’s mouth and that’s all the sign Jaemin needs to really go for it. His tongue flicks over the entrance, causing Jeno to push back against him. Jaemin pulls back to huff out a laugh and whisper _so needy_ before he’s diving back in, licking into him over and over with fervor.

Jeno finally understands why everyone says Jaemin is good at this, because he is. His legs are already shaking and he’s shoved his head back into the pillow in an attempt to not make any embarrassing sounds. Jaemin brings his hands over to thumb against his rim as his tongue circles around it, and Jeno throws a hand back to slap at the bed, silently asking for one of Jaemin’s to hold.

He gets it, when one of Jaemin’s hands fall away to intertwined his fingers with Jeno’s. It’s kind of dirty and Jeno’s cheeks heat up at how much he likes it. 

Jaemin works his tongue in and Jeno whines, pushing back against his face. He presses his other thumb past the rim, not enough for Jeno to start to feel full, just enough so that he knows it’s there. It’s torture. 

“God you taste so good,” Jaemin breathes out and Jeno raises his head to look back at him. A quiet whine escapes his throat when he sees Jaemin’s hips moving against the bed. 

Jaemin reaches around to wrap his hand around Jeno’s cock tightly, slowly jerking him off. Jeno whines, not sure if he wants to thrust forward into Jaemin’s hand, or press his ass back against Jaemin’s face. He doesn’t have to choose because soon enough Jaemin presses closer against him while speeding up his hand. 

If Jeno wasn’t delirious from pleasure before he certainly is now. Jaemin quickly thrusts his tongue inside him, gripping tightly at the base of Jeno’s cock as he does so. It’s too much, and it’s been too much for a while, but the new sensations mixed with the very familiar ones make it almost overwhelming.

“Jaemin, please,” Jeno practically begs, whining as Jaemin thumbs at the tip of his cock. 

Jaemin pulls back, leaving only his hand working at Jeno’s cock. “Please what baby?”

Jeno’s hips involuntarily stutter as Jaemin presses down on his slit. “Wanna cum.”

“Go ahead Jeno,” Jaemin says, and returns to eating him out like his life depends on it. 

Jeno wails, head falling down against the bed as everything gets more and more overwhelming. All it takes is Jaemin’s tongue seated in him as far as it can go while he jerks him off as fast as he can for Jeno to cum, repeating Jaemin’s name like it’s a mantra.

Jaemin helps him through his high and gets up on shaky legs when he collapses against the bed. Jeno groans when he feels his own cum smush against his stomach, but otherwise does nothing. 

He’s gently flipped over shortly after, and Jaemin’s wiping his stomach down when Jeno realizes Jaemin hasn’t gotten off yet. Jeno grabs his arm. “Wait, you’re still hard.”

Jaemin smiles sheepishly at him. “Not really.”

Jeno furrows his brow and looks square at Jaemin’s crotch. He’s not wrong. “Are the noises I make seriously boner killers?”

“No, no,” Jaemin says, laughing, “baby I was grinding against the bed the whole time. You make the cutest noises.”

Jeno flushes. “Shut up,” he throws and arm over his eyes, “That’s kinda hot though,” Jeno pulls it away a moment later. 

“Thanks Jeno,” Jaemin says playfully, tossing the washcloth to the side and pulling the top comforter off the bed, laughing when Jeno rolls over to avoid being thrown off with it. 

Jaemin plops down onto the bed when he’s done, wrapping an arm securely around Jeno’s waist. “But really, thank you for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I should be thanking you,” Jeno says in response, placing a hand on Jaemin’s arm. 

Jaemin hums. “Whatever, let’s sleep. My jaw kinda hurts.”

“Kinda?”

“Really hurts.”

Jeno laughs at that, and Jaemin slowly joins in, but stops after a moment because his jaw _really_ hurts and instead decides to shoves his face in the top of Jeno’s head. He falls asleep almost immediately and Jeno sighs, wondering what in the hell he did to deserve this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i don't know what this is either
> 
> enjoy either way ig


End file.
